AKM
'' The AKM assault rifle '' (Russian: Автомат Калашникова Модернизированный; Avtomat Kalashnikova Modernizirovanniy or "Kalashnikov modernized automatic rifle" is an updated version of the older AK-47 designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It has been used in every Rambo film after the first one. Description It is an upgraded, lighter and more durable version of the AK-47 rifle developed in the 1950s. Introduced into service with the Soviet Army in 1959, the AKM is the most ubiquitous variant of the entire AK series of firearms and it has found widespread use with most member states of the former Warsaw Pact and its many African and Asian allies as well as being widely exported and produced in many other countries. The production of these Soviet rifles was carried out at both the Tula Arms Plant and Izhmash. It was officially replaced in Soviet frontline service by the AK-74 in the late 1970s, but remains in use worldwide. The AKM's main difference from the original AK-47 is a stamped reciever, instead of a milled one, which decreased the weight. Also, a simple slant muzzle brake was added to help with accuracy, and bakelite grips were added to the design. To date, the AKM is the most produced Kalashnikov variant and is typically the rifle people think of when they hear the name "AK-47". The AKM is an assault rifle using the 7.62x39mm Soviet intermediate cartridge. It is gas operated with a rotating bolt. The AKM is capable of selective fire, firing either single shots or automatic at a cyclic rate of 600 rounds per minute. Despite being replaced in the late 1970s by the AK-74 the AKM is still in service in some Russian Army reserve and second-line units and several east European countries. More than 10,278,300 AKMs were built. Film Use Rambo: First Blood Part II In Rambo: First Blood Part II, Rambo meets up with indigenous agent Co Bao who is armed with an AKM throughout the film. Rambo later picks up a few AKMs throughout the film to dispatch several Vietnamese and Soviet soldiers, who carry them as their main weapons, despite the fact that the Vietnamese should be carrying the Chinese Type 56, although it is possible that the Soviets gave their allies the AKM instead. In fact, following the break between Vietnam and China following the end of the Vietnam War, the Soviets became Hanoi's main suppliers of arms. Rambo III In Rambo III, Soviet soldiers are seen armed with AKMs, although by the time of the film's setting, the Soviets were using the AK-74, not the anachronistic AKM, thought it is possible that some Soviets may prefer the AKM's larger caliber round. Rambo IV In 2008's Rambo, a variety of AKM-type full butt-stock rifles are seen in the hands of the Burmese Junta Soldiers, although the Burmese should certainly be carrying the Asian Type 56 although they could have also purchased AKMs as well. As in most Hollywood movies, the AKMs in the film are all Egyptian Maadi ARM semi-automatic copies of the original Soviet AKM (much like in Red Dawn). These Maadi ARMs were converted to fire fully automatic and mocked up slightly (such as the removal of the famous "triangle folding stock") to look more like an AKM. In the Novelization Here Rambo says to Marshall Murdock that he prefers the AKM to the M16 and requests that he get an AKM instead of an M16 because that is what everyone else would be carrying in Vietnam and wouldn't be able to distinguish the sound of Rambo's weapon from theirs as a result. Gallery Muddy akm.jpg Execution akm.jpg Burmese akm.jpg Appearances *''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' *''Rambo III'' *''Rambo IV'' Category:Weapons Category:Rambo(2008)Weapons Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Weapons